Saving people, Hunting things, SINGINGthe family business?
by The Wicked Witch of Cupcakes
Summary: Sam and Castiel are baffled when Dean disappears, only to reappear as a member in an acapella group. Hilarity ensues. CRACK. Also some Destiel. Jealous!Cas Rated M for language (and very tame sexual tension) Takes place during season 4ish.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. This is sort of a prologue, so it's a little short. But I have the rest of the story written. Heads up! Please do not take this too seriously, I wrote it to be funny. At times it makes almost no sense and is incredibly ridiculous and silly, just the way I like it! **

**Author's note: whenever a sentence is **_**in italics that means someone is singing. **_**When someone is singing a publicized song, I'll let you know. If I don't specify then that means you can just make up a tune in your head to the lyrics (which don't rhythm at all because I'm not a song-writer). **

**And lastly, I'd like to thank all the artists whose songs I'm using/mentioning. So shout out to **_**Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You **_**by Frankie Valli, **_**Somebody to Love **_**by Queen, **_**Soul Sister **_**by Train, **_**The Longest Time**_** by Billy Joel, and **_**Dancing Queen **_**by ABBA. These are all awesome songs and if you don't know them you should look them up! And comment if there's a specific song you want me to add. **

**(And sorry for the long intro. Thanks and enjoy!) **

Dean was counting out the change in his hand. He only needed five more cents for a can of coke. He dug around his pockets for a nickel.

"Sweet." He said as he held up a nickel. Then he started putting the change into the grimy vending machine outside the crusty motel he and Sam were staying at. Of course, this didn't bother Dean. He was used to grimy vending machines and crusty motels. He just wanted his coke.

As the vending machine started to make grumbling noises, signaling the arrival of Dean's long awaited coke, Dean had the feeling that he was being watched. The constant paranoia came with the job, but just to be safe Dean quickly glanced around the parking lot. There was only his Impala, a truck, and a van. No one was there. Dean went back to his coke. He reached down and grasped his fingers around the cool metal just as another car screeched into the parking lot.

Out of the car stepped a frazzled looking, scrawny man in skinny jeans that were too many sizes too small. As he opened the car door, an empty Styrofoam cup fell out of his messy car, which Dean could see was filled with unorganized piles of what looked like sheet-music. The man didn't notice the cup fall out. He glanced around anxiously, then laid eyes on Dean. Dean tried to get back to the hotel room quickly, but he was too slow.

"Hey there! You wouldn't happen to know anything about cars?" The man said, cutting off Dean's path. "Cause I could use some help, and you look like the kind of guy who would be into that." The guy awaited Dean's answer eagerly. Dean forced a smile. He could see this stranger wouldn't let him leave easily, so he decided to take a quick look.

"Sure, why not?" He said, letting a little sarcasm seep into his voice. The stranger looked ecstatic, and skipped over to the car. He flipped open the hood.

"This is so nice of you. Oh, by the way, my name's Jesse." He said and held his hand out to shake. Dean looked at his outstretched hand.

"Hold my coke." Dean shoved the soda into his hands, then started to look over the engine.

"So, what's _your_ name?" Jesse asked.

"Dean."

"Dean?"

"Winchester." Dean answered hesitantly. This Jesse person asked a lot of questions. In Dean's experience, that was never something good. Although Dean looked him up and down and decided that if it came to a fight, Jesse wouldn't be much of a challenge. He looked scrawny and weak. Dean could easily take him.

"Weird. It looks like nothing's wrong…" Dean's spidey-sense was tingling. He was ready to get out of there. He heard Jesse drop his coke. Not good. He whirled around. Out of nowhere a damp cloth was stuffed into his mouth. Dean was ready though, and elbowed Jesse in the ribs. He ripped the cloth out of his mouth and threw it on the ground.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded. Jesse leaned against his car, clutching his ribs. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Dean was expecting him to start explaining himself. That was not what happened.

"_Relax. I won't hurt you. Just listen to me, and get in the car." _Jesse sang. Dean stared at him and blinked.

"Did you just sing?" He asked. Jesse ignored his comment.

"_Get into the car." _

"Do you really think that if you sing that I'll just get into your car? After you tried to chloroform me?" Dean asked, about to turn to walk away. This was ridiculous. However, his legs started walking, but not to the hotel room.

"WHAT." Dean exclaimed. He couldn't stop his feet from walking towards the car.

"_Hush. Stop struggling." _

"You son of a bi-" But Dean's mouth shut as Jesse had duct taped his mouth.

"_Now sit down. And take a nap." _Jesse sang, with a smile across his face. Dean was ready to punch it off. Dean was about to, when his eyes rolled over and he passed out in the back of Jesse's car. Jesse chuckled.

"_When you awake you won't remember anything. None of this." _Jesse sang, as he drove away with Dean Winchester unconscious in the back of his car. He was feeling pleased with himself. Kidnapping Dean Winchester wasn't as hard as it sounded.

A moment after the car drove away, Sam peeked his head out of the motel room.

"Everything okay Dean? It's been a while." Sam glanced around when no one answered. "Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOO! Chapter 2! I hope you're all as excited as I am! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you enjoyed. Even if you didn't, I'd love to know what to fix/work on. **

"I told you Bobby!" Sam yelled frustrated into his phone. "Dean said he was going out real quick to get a coke. After while I decided to check on him to see what was taking so long, and when I did he was gone!"

"Did he leave any traces?" Bobby asked from the other end of the phone.

"No. There was no sulfur, or hex bags, or blood, or anything. Except for an empty coke can." Sam waited for Bobby's reply.

"Hmm. Weird. Maybe he left on his own?" Bobby suggested.

"His car is still in the parking lot." Sam pointed out.

"Sam, this is serious." Bobby sounded really worried now. "Have you tried calling Castiel?"

"He won't answer his phone!"

"Well, I'll see what I can find out about creatures that kidnap people without a trace."

"Thanks Bobby. Let me know what you find." Sam said before hanging up. He wasn't quite sure what to do next. He decided to try Castiel again.

"Cas? It's Sam. I REALLY need to talk to you." Sam said, leaving another voicemail. Then he paused and added. "It's Dean." With that he hung up. He had officially left 38 voicemails on Castiel's phone.

"Sam, what is it?" Castiel's voice asked behind Sam. Sam jumped.

"Cas! You got the voicemails?"

"Yes. Where's Dean?"

"That's the problem. I don't know." Sam explained. Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together.

"What happened?"

"Well, he went out to get a coke, and the next second he was gone. And before you ask, yes I checked for traces but there was no sulfur, hex bags, etc. Nothing."

"Is it possible he left on his own?" Castiel suggested.

"No. He left his car in the parking lot." As soon as he heard this, Castiel looked dramatically at Sam.

"He left his car?"

"Yes."

"This is serious."

"Yeah. I get that."

"Do you have any leads?"

"No."

"Hmm. Let's check the parking lot again." So they went outside and Sam showed Castiel where he last saw Dean.

"That's where the spilled coke can was." Sam pointed to the middle of the parking lot. Castiel scrutinized every detail of the crime scene. He kneeled to examine the area where the coke can was. Then he looked up and glanced around. His eyes locked on something. As Castiel rushed over to the side of the parking lot, Sam followed close behind.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Castiel held up an empty Styrofoam cup. Sam stared blankly at it.

"An empty coffee cup?" Sam asked, confused at why it was important. Castiel turned it on the side and read the words written on it.

"Herbal Green Tea. Jesse Wernold."

"Okay? Is that supposed to be a clue?" Sam asked.

"It's the most evidence we have so far." Castiel pointed out. "And it is at the crime scene."

Sam was making a face. However it's not like they had any better ideas, so he decided they might as well check it out.

"Fine. Let's go see what we can find out about this 'Jesse Wernold'." Sam volunteered.

Sam and Castiel were sitting at a Starbucks. Sam was trying to dig up information on Jesse Wernold, and Castiel was studying the other patrons, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be Jesse.

"There's nothing on this guy." Sam complained.

"Maybe it was a fake name?" Castiel suggested.

"Maybe…" Sam said. Then he had an idea. "Wait a second…"

This almost never worked, but Sam opened Facebook and typed in the name Jesse Wernold. To his shock, a name came up.

"I found him!" Sam exclaimed, glad that they were finally making some progress. But as Sam read through Jesse's Facebook profile, his smile faltered.

"This can't be right…"

"What is it?" Castiel asked impatiently (he was also very concerned about Dean's whereabouts).

"It says Jesse is an a capella singer. He has an all-male group called the_ AcaFellas_."

"What is an a cappella? Is that a creature? It sounds horrifying." Castiel commented. Sam couldn't help but laugh at this.

"It's not a creature. It's a type of singing group. They sing without instruments." Sam explained. Castiel still looked confused.

"But why? What is the point?"

"They enter competitions, and do concerts and things."

"What do they want with Dean?"

"I don't know. I think we probably have the wrong person…but they are having a concert tonight actually. That's convenient. Let me see if I can get tickets." Sam scrolled through the _Acafellas_ website. Then Sam looked confused.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"The tickets are sold out…"

"We'll just have to very politely ask to have a look around because we are looking for our lost friend." Castiel said. Sam blinked at him.

"Or we can sneak in." He suggested. Castiel processed this for a moment.

"I suppose we could do that as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! New chapter! I hope you're all as excited as I am! Now the real singing starts. Yay! Enjoy **

Sam and Castiel were a little overwhelmed by the amount of people at the _Acafellas_ concert. Many of them were loud, passionate teenage girls. As Castiel maneuvered the crowd with wide fearful eyes, Sam swiped two tickets from some teenagers behind them on line.

"Sam, how are they going to fit so many people into the room?" Castiel asked, and glanced around nervously. Sam didn't answer because he honestly had no idea. It didn't matter anyway because they were at the front of the line. Sam handed the man the tickets and they went through. The man raised his eyebrows at them and gave them a look. Castiel didn't notice anything, but Sam knew the "two men" look anywhere. He supposed it didn't help that he and Castiel were going to an a cappella concert either. Sam just brushed it off.

As they began to walk away, he heard a commotion behind them. It was the two girls who he had swiped the tickets from. They had discovered that their tickets were gone, and they were not happy about it. One of the girls was crying hysterically and the other one was yelling at the man scanning the tickets. Sam was shocked at how passionate they were about the _Acafellas_. They must be really talented to have such devoted fans.

Sam forgot about it, and followed Castiel to their seats. The lights began to dim, which signaled the beginning of the concert. All around them people erupted in shouts of excitement. Sam wished he had brought ear plugs. The shouts got worse as the singers walked on stage. Sam couldn't get a good view of their faces though. There were four of them and they were dressed in black tuxedoes. They turned their backs to the audience to look dramatic. The one situated in the center snapped his fingers to give the beat. Then he spun around. A girl standing near Sam fainted. Sam recognized the man in the center as Jesse from his profile picture. Then he started to sing.

"_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you…You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much." _Sam recognized the song as "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by the Jersey Boys. Don't ask how he knew that…

"_At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you." _The other singers sang the background part with various _ba_'s and _ah_'s, supporting Jesse who was still singing the lead.

"_Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak."_ Jesse kneeled down and continued singing to some of the girls in the front row. They erupted in screams.

"_But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true…"_ Jesse brushed a girl sitting in the front row's face passionately, and she fainted. _"Can't take my eyes off of you."_

Besides how obsessed and overly passionate about the _Acafellas _the fans were, Sam didn't see anything weird so far. And no sign of Dean. He was about to suggest they leave and investigate another lead, when the music began to pick up.

"_Wha-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-WA-wa. Wha-wa-wa_-_wa-wa-waaaa…" _They continued to sing without any instruments. Sam had to admit they were pretty good. The person to the right of Jesse spun around as he took over the lead from Jesse. Sam and Castiel's jaws dropped open simultaneously as they gawked at Dean who was dressed in a tuxedo and singing a cappella.

"_I love you baby! And if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you baby, trust in me when I say…" _Dean sang. He winked at a girl in the audience, who passed out instantly. Three different girls had now passed out in the course of one song.

"_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay, and let me love you baby, let me love you…" _Dean pointed to Castiel in the audience, and for a second Sam was worried Castiel would also pass out from overexcitement.

The rest of the members had joined Jesse and Dean, facing the audience. They were all dressed in matching tuxedoes. Sam and Castiel just stared in shock at Dean.

"_You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch, ohh I wanna hold you so much…"_ Jesse had taken over the lead again. Sam and Castiel were still gawking at Dean, who had started doing a little dance with the other _Acafellas_ that featured stepping back and forth rhythmically while snapping your fingers. Sam was surprised that Dean could pull off a dance move like that, but it surprisingly worked.

"_At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true…Can't take my eyes off of you…" _Then they burst into another round of wha's. Dean moved to the center and took the lead again. Sam couldn't understand how "into the song" Dean was. It was about as far as you could get from Dean's favorite rock and roll classics, yet he sang it like he was singing AC/DC. Neither Sam nor Castiel could understand.

"_I love you baby! And if it's quite alright I need you baby, to warm a lonely night. I love you baby! Trust in me when I say." _Dean gave a flirtatious head nod out to the audience. This time it was a man who fainted. Sam was getting really concerned.

"_Oh pretty baby! Don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty baby! Now that I found you stay! Oh pretty baby trust in me when I say…"_ Dean's voice echoed over the screaming fangirls as the song ended. Sam and Castiel continued to stare with their mouths wide open.

"Sam…"

"Cas…"

"Is that?"

"Yeah." Sam said. His voice squeaked a little from shock.

"Why is he singing?" Castiel said, looking a strange mix of concerned, confused, and a little giddy from hearing Dean singing.

"I don't know," was all Sam could muster.

"We should go talk to him." Castiel said. He started toward the stage, but Sam pulled him back.

"Cas. You can't just storm onstage. There's security, and we don't want to make a scene. Plus, we might put Dean in danger. Maybe he's undercover or something."

"Without telling us his plan beforehand?" Castiel asked. Sam made a face. Castiel did have a point. He didn't answer.

"Let's try talking to him after the show, okay?" Sam asked.

"Very well." Castiel said. He and Sam looked up at the stage as Jesse addressed the audience.

"HEEELLLLLOOO! How are we doing tonight?" Jesse's voice echoed through the microphone. He was answered by screams of excitement. He smiled. Sam could tell his ego was through the roof.

"You guys are too kind." Jesse said, jokingly. His fans laughed. Sam was disgusted.

"Dean, what song do you think we should perform next?" Jesse asked Dean. The audience started screaming again. It seemed they screamed at anything Jesse said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Anything you want, Jesse." Dean answered. Castiel was bothered by how obedient Dean was to this "Jesse" character. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Since you insist." Jesse said, feigning modesty. Jesse whispered something to the rest of the members that Sam and Castiel could not hear. The rest of the members (including Dean) nodded. One of them produced a pitching fork, found the starting note, and then began the song. Jesse stepped forward, and dramatically stared out at the audience and began singing.

"_Can anybody find meee? Somebody toooo love?" _Sam recognized the song as "Somebody to Love" by Queen. The song started to pick up tempo as Jesse continued to sing lead, with Dean and the others backing him up.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me? I spent all my years believing you, but I just can't get no relief, LORD!"_ Sam rolled his eyes at how unnecessarily dramatic Jesse was.

"_Somebody."_ Jesse sang.

"_Somebody." _The other members echoed back.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_ Jesse sang, reaching his hand out in a very cheesy fashion. Then Castiel's heart fluttered a little as Dean took over the lead again.

"_I work hard-"_ Dean sang.

"_He works hard."_ Jesse mimics.

"_Every day of my life. I work till I ache my bones. At the end-"_

"_At the end of the day!" _

"_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own- I get down on my knees and I start to pray, till the tears run down from my eyes. Lord, somebody"_ Dean belted. Castiel couldn't help but notice the strange choice of lyrics and how ironic they were.

"_Somebody" _

"_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?" _Dean finished his part, and Jesse took the spotlight again. He looked very pleased. Dean backed up and joined the others singing, _"He works hard."_

"_Everyday!" _Jesse overpowered them. _"I try and I try and I tryyyyy! But everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm goin' craaaazy! They say I got a lot of water in my brain, got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe!"_

"_Nobody left to believe!" _Dean and the rest of the members harmonized.

"_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah!" _Jesse wailed. Sam covered his ears.

"_Oh Lord! Somebody!"_

"_Somebody!"_

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _Sam was starting to get sick of this song. He felt uncomfortable watching all these strangers ogle over his brother and the other singers. He was going to suggest leaving, but noticed that Castiel was absorbed in the song and looked fascinated by Dean singing/bopping along with the beat (they had started doing the stepping and snapping dance again). It occurred to Sam that Castiel had probably never been to a concert or heard this song before, and it was a pretty great song. So Sam decided to take one for the team and sit through the rest of the song.

"_Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beaaat!" _Of course Jesse continued his solo.

"_He keeps losing his beat!"_

"_I'm okay. I'm alright!"_

"_He's okay, he's alriiiiight…"_

"_Ain't gonna face no defeat. I just gotta get out of this prison cell, someday I'm gonna be freeee, LOOOORDD!" _Sam thought Jesse's eyeballs were going to pop out of his skull when he belted that note. But suddenly the music simmered down and they started singing quietly, before building up.

"_Find me somebody to love."_

"_Find me somebody to loove."_

"_Find me somebody to looove."_

"_Find me somebody to loooooooove." _

"_Ohhhhh…"_

"_Find me somebody to LOVE."_

"_Find me somebody to loooove."_

"_Find me somebody to LOOOVE."_

"_FIND ME SOMEBODY TO LOOOOVE."_

"_Can anybooodddyyy? Find meeEEEeeee…Somebody toOOOOoooo…Love…"_ Jesse and the other _Acafellas_ voices softened and faded into silence. The audience burst into applause. A group of girls (and a few men) had even started crying.

"They're just too perfect." One of the girls whimpered.

"That was SOOO _beautiful._"

"I can't believe how soulful Dean is."

"OMG and that belt that Jesse hit! Like, they are just sooo fantastic." Sam overheard snippets from the audience. The _Acafellas _were actually pretty decent. More than decent, they were fantastic. Sam couldn't understand how a group with only four members could make such breathtaking harmonies and chords. Especially when one of those members was Dean. Sam loved Dean, but he only listened to rock'n'roll and could never hit any of those ridiculous belts or pull off those harmonies. And yet he had. How was that possible? And how had the _Acafellas_ achieved such a large and obsessed fan-base so quickly? Nothing added up.

"Castiel, let's go investigate." Sam nudged Castiel, who was looking expectantly up at the stage. Castiel was fascinated by this strange human pastime (and he loved watching Dean sing). As the _Acafellas _began to sing another song, Cas nodded and followed Sam as they weaved through the crowd.

"_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight.." _Cas overheard as they exited towards the concession stands.

They wandered around. Nothing suspicious. They caught sight of a group of fans waiting in line to buy a hot dog. That seemed like a good place to start.

"Wow. This concert is pretty good." Sam said making conversation with one of the girls.

"Are you kidding me? The _Acafellas_ are incredible. They're my favorite group." She said with a little hair flip.

"Yeah. They're great." Sam said, forcing a smile. Castiel injected himself into the conversation.

"What can you tell us about this "Jesse"? Where did he come from? Has he been seen in sunlight? Can he touch silver? Has he done anything suspicious?" Castiel interrogated the girl. She looked taken a back.

"He's just really passionate about the _Acafellas_." Sam explained. The girl raised her eyebrows and then relaxed.

"I don't understand what you're asking. But I can't imagine Jesse doing anything suspicious. He's perfect, and so inspiring. Did you know he formed the _Acafellas _all on his own? He scoured America for the best singers he could find. He found Nate at a karaoke night. He found Blaine working at some bar as a singer." She explained, looking enthralled by her heartwarming tale.

"What about the other one?" Sam asked, not using Dean's name in case he was using an alias.

"Oh you mean Dean?" Guess not. "So cute. He and Jesse had been friends since childhood. They shared their love for singing and Dean supported Jesse throughout his journey. And that's how the _Acafellas _were born!"

"Did you say, friends since childhood?" Sam asked incredulously. This night was getting even weirder.

"Oh…I love the _Acafellas _so much. And Jesse. He's so beautiful." The girl rambled on, daydreaming to herself. One of her friends overheard her.

"_Please_, we all know Dean is the hot one." Her friend said, matter-of-factly.

"I didn't need to hear that." Sam said.

"If he is hot, then he must have a fever. He should not be exerting himself by singing." Castiel noted. Sam was about to explain, when he was cut off.

"But Blaine is so cute!" Another friend squealed.

"Nate is so kind." A fourth girl said.

"But Dean has that bad boy thing going on, which is so sexy." The second girl argued. Castiel opened his mouth to ask a question about this, when he was also cut off.

"Am I the only one who ships Dean/Jesse?" The first girl asked, with a mischievous smile playing on her face. The other girls turned to her and started squealing.

"OMG! YES! JESSEAN 4EVA!"

"The ship name is Jean." The second girl corrected.

"They are so cute together!"

"I need to show you this adorable fan art I found of them." The girls continued to obsess. Sam decided he had heard enough. He pulled Castiel away before he was exposed to something horrible.

"That was frightening," was all Sam could say.

"What does Dean_/_Jesse mean?" Castiel asked, very confused.

"Uhh. Like Dean and Jesse. Together."

"Like onstage?"

"Like in a relationship. Together."

"Like friends?"

"A little more than friends?"

"Brothers?"

"Not exactly. More like a…_close _relationship. Like _together_." Sam watched as the meaning dawned on Castiel.

"Oh…" Castiel looked horrified.

"Yeah." Sam said, wishing he could erase that conversation from his memory.

"Let's keep looking." Sam suggested. Castiel nodded.

They decided it would be best not to interview anymore fans. They instead circled the area, looking for any clues.

"No sulfur. Or hex bags." Castiel pointed out.

"I'm not seeing anything either…" Sam trailed off.

"Let's try backstage." So they snuck backstage, stole some headsets and identification. No one gave them a second glance.

"Let's split up and meet back here."

Castiel got a little lost backstage. He could hear the _Acafellas _singing.

"_If you said good bye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write, that hasn't happened for the longest time…" _But Castiel didn't recognize the song as _The Longest Time _by Billy Joel. He still enjoyed it though. As he stood there listening, a stagehand walked by in a hurry. He was shuffling papers while trying not to drop a coffee he was holding. He caught sight of Castiel, and stopped.

"Hey buddy, do something helpful and hold this coffee for me?" He said, pushing the cup of coffee into Castiel's hands. Then he walked away, forgetting his coffee. Castiel tried to find the man but instead bumped into Sam.

"Still nothing?"

"Nothing." Sam stared at Castiel.

"Are you holding a coffee?" Sam asked. Castiel looked down at his hand, as if he had forgotten he was holding it.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"A man told me to hold it for him while he grabbed some papers."

"Okay… Just put it down somewhere."

Castiel glanced around, but couldn't find anywhere to place the coffee, so he just held onto it.

"_That's all for tonight! We'd like to thank you for being such a great audience!" _Sam and Castiel heard Jesse's voice signal the end of the show. Sam realized that the _Acafellas_ were walking straight towards him and Castiel. He didn't want to risk blowing their cover, so he grabbed Castiel and pulled him over to the side. He grabbed some papers lying nearby and picked them up. He raised them to block their faces as Jesse, Dean, Blaine, and Nate walked past them. Sam peered above the papers at them.

As Dean walked past the two crew members, he quickly glanced back. For a second he swore he knew them from somewhere. He thought that strange since he was sure he had never seen them backstage before.

"What Dean? You want to give an encore?" Jesse purred, pulling on Dean's sleeve, urging him forward. Dean followed, brushing off the incident. Weird.

Sam peeked his head up from the papers. "Dean didn't know us. He must have amnesia of some sort."

He locked eyes with Castiel, and they followed the _Acafellas_ to their dressing room. They hid around the corner, behind some potted plants. It wasn't a very good cover, but there was a mirror positioned so they could perfectly see the inside of the dressing room while still remaining relatively concealed.

"Great show tonight Jesse!" The one who Sam assumed to be Blaine said.

"Thanks. I thought _Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_ was particularly good." He said, although the tone he said it in sounded more like he was saying "I thought _I_ was particularly good tonight."

"Anywho!" He said, plopping onto a couch next to Dean, who was casually relaxing.

"I'm starving. Let's eat. How 'bout Chinese?" Jesse suggested.

"Sounds good!"

"Let's go." Blaine and Nate agreed. Sam couldn't really tell which was which. Dean scrunched up his nose and made a face.

"I'm not feeling Chinese. What about burgers?" He suggested. Jesse looked annoyed for a second, then his flirtatious smile was back.

"Burgers? Come on you don't want burgers." He said. Dean thought about it.

"Actually I think I do want burgers." Jesse made a pouty face, and then placed his hand on Dean's chest. Dean raised his eyebrow and stared at it, and then Jesse. Castiel shot lasers with his eyes at Jesse.

"_Dean…I don't want to fight._" Sam and Castiel looked at each other as Jesse began to sing. _"You don't want burgers. You want Chinese tonight…"_

Jesse sat back. Dean's eyes glazed over for a second. Then he blinked and acted like nothing happened.

"Wow. I am starving. And I'm suddenly craving Chinese food." Dean said.

"That's crazy! So am I." Jesse said, feigning surprise. He briefly glanced at Blaine and Nate who didn't seem to notice anything. "Chinese food it is."

"Did you _see_ that?" Sam whispered incredulously to Castiel.

"Strange. But I think Jesse just hypnotized Dean with his voice." Castiel observed.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked. Castiel pondered it a moment.

"It is possible he is a siren, however sirens usually inject their toxin through saliva. This is highly irregular."

"Maybe he's not a siren. We'll have to do some research…Why are you still holding that coffee?"

"I couldn't find anywhere to place it." Castiel explained. Sam was just about to comment, when the _Acafellas_ appeared. They didn't have time to escape or hide. They froze as the _Acafellas _stopped in front of them. Jesse scrutinized them, as if he was looking at ants. Dean looked confused, as if he was trying hard to form a memory but it kept floating away. Blaine and Nate just looked surprised.

"What is it?" Jesse asked, assuming they were crew members.

"We just ahh, wanted to congratulate you on a great show." Sam improvised. Jesse smiled a little, then narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you have to come to the dressing room for that?" He asked. Sam panicked then saw the coffee still in Castiel's hand.

"Well, we also got your coffee."

"Coffee? I don't drink coffee, it's bad for the vocal chords." Jesse explained, as if it was common sense. Castiel was about to dump the coffee on Jesse's arrogant head, but Sam stopped him.

"Oh goodness. There must have been some confusion. So sorry for any trouble." Sam finished. He grabbed Castiel's hand and turned to leave, when Dean spoke up.

"Wait a second." He said. Sam and Castiel froze. They exchanged nervous glances at each other. Jesse looked bewildered at Dean.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked, not noticing that Jesse was staring in horror at him with a mixture of shock, worry, and confusion, all while trying to keep his poker face.

"Know us?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I feel like I've seen you before." Dean said. Jesse's eye twitched.

"No. This is our first day on crew. It must've been a lookalike you saw." Sam lied.

"Weird. It's just the two of you look so familiar." Dean insisted.

"You heard him, Dean." Jesse intervened. He placed his hand protectively on Dean's shoulder. "You must have seen two people who look similar. Now can we please go get some food? I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_."

"Okay." Dean finally gave in. Jesse pulled him away, Blaine and Nate following like puppy dogs close behind. Dean gave Sam and Castiel wave as they walked away.

"That was close." Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I think what we need to do now is some research."

"You do research. I'm going to follow Dean." Castiel stated. Sam could tell he was determined. He didn't argue. Sam felt better knowing that Castiel would be nearby in case Jesse tried to pull anything "funny" on his brother, who seemed to be suffering from some weird amnesia. Sam disliked Jesse just as much as Castiel did. And so they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one. Sorry I didn't include that many songs, but I didn't want to overdo it. But if there are any songs you want me to include, comment and I'll do my best! So here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

Castiel quickly caught up to the _Acafellas_, just as they were getting into their car. Dean sat in the driver's seat, while Jesse replaced Sam's usual spot as shotgun. Blaine and Nate sat in the back. Dean turned the radio on, which started playing _Don't Fear the Reaper _by Blue Oyster Cult. Dean's mouth instinctively tugged into a smile. Castiel sighed at how adorable it was.

"Ugh. I hate this song. Change it." Jesse commanded. Dean's face fell, and Castiel's rage flared. Dean reluctantly changed the station. A few painful pop songs later, they had arrived at the Chinese restaurant. Castiel's stomach grumbled. Chinese sounded really good right now. Jesse's hypnosis must have been so strong that it even affected Castiel.

As the _Acafellas_ took a table towards the back, Castiel sat at a table that had a perfect view of them. He hid his face behind the menu, and listened in on their conversation.

"So I thought the show went really well tonight." Either Blaine or Nate said. Castiel couldn't tell the difference.

"You were great Jesse." The other one praised. Jesse smiled smugly.

"I agree. I was especially good tonight." He said, soaking in the glory. Then he frowned. "Although the audience wasn't very receptive."

"The audience was _fine_." Dean argued. "You're just jealous that I got more applause than you."

Castiel thought Jesse would pop a vein over this comment, but to his surprise Jesse laughed.

"You're joking right? You're the one who should be jealous. You didn't have roses thrown at you." Jesse teased Dean. Castiel wanted to puke. He'd rather have Jesse get angry than this-this _flirting._

"They were aiming for me. They just missed." Dean joked back. Castiel grabbed a glass of water on the table to stop his hand from shaking.

"You always know how to make me laugh." Jesse said, flirtatiously. Dean didn't seem to pick up on it. Castiel's hand was suddenly wet, and he looked down to discover that he'd accidentally crushed the cup of water with his fist. Whoops. Castiel thanked the Lord when the waiter intervened.

Castiel spent the rest of the night in agony as Jesse blatantly flirted with Dean. He lost count of the times Jesse "casually" brushed against Dean's bicep or straightened his tie. Straightening ties was _their _thing. The googly eyes that Jesse made at Dean made Castiel sick to his stomach.

"Sir, are you going to order anything?" The waiter asked Castiel again.

"No." Castiel answered simply, and then returned to his stalking.

"Sir, if you don't order anything then you can't stay here. You need to order something, or leave." The waiter insisted. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Fine. I'll have a cheeseburger."

"We don't sell cheeseburgers. This is a Chinese restaurant."

"Fine. I'll have an eggroll than." Castiel said, picking the first thing on the menu. Finally the waiter left, and Castiel could once again focus on stalking keeping an eye on Dean. To his horror, Jesse was leaning in close to Dean's face, while Dean wolfed down some dumplings, completely oblivious. Castiel jumped up, fearing that Jesse was a vampire. He panicked, and grabbed the other (not broken) glass of water on the table. He rushed over to Jesse's table.

"Your water sir." Castiel lied.

"I didn't order any water." Jesse said, looking really confused. Dean was also giving Castiel a confused look, but also one of recognition. Castiel knew that if he didn't do something soon, either Dean or Jesse would recognize him.

"Oh my bad. Sorry about that." Castiel pretended to turn, and then "accidentally" tripped, spilling the water all over Jesse's pants. Dean burst into laughter. Jesse shot Castiel death glares.

"I'll get some paper towels to clean that up." Castiel said, and then swiftly turned and walked out the door.

"Did he just leave the restaurant?" Nate asked.

"That was strange…" Blaine observed.

"My trousers are ruined!" Jesse fumed. Dean kept laughing.

"That was hysterical. The look on your face." Dean snickered.

"Hilarious. But in all seriousness, my good pair of pants are ruined!"

"It is just water." Blaine pointed out. Jesse shot him a death glare, and he shrunk into silence.

"Let's just go home, alright? Now I need to change my pants." He angrily stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. He yelled back "Nate, pay the check!"

Nate quickly scrummaged through his wallet and pulled out some money. He didn't want to annoy Jesse further. Then Dean held up his hand.

"I've got this man." He said, and left the money on the table. Nate stared at him for a moment.

"Okay." And then he followed Blaine out the door. Dean brought up the rear. He gave the hot waitress a wink before leaving the restaurant. The cool air felt refreshing after sitting in the stuffy corner of the restaurant. The others were already at the car. Dean started towards the car too.

Then a movement out of the corner of his eye made him pause. For a second he thought he saw the end of a trench coat sweep behind the restaurant. Dean thought of the waiter in the restaurant who spilled water on Jesse. He tried to remember his face, but it keep slipping away. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before. It was the strangest feeling.

Jesse sat, awaiting Dean, in the shotgun seat. He didn't acknowledge Blaine and Nate as they sat in the back. He looked around.

"Where's Dean?" Jesse asked, sounding a little alarmed.

"He was following us as we left the restaurant."

"Where'd he go?" Jesse panicked. He looked around anxiously. Then he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dean standing outside the restaurant.

"Come on Dean! Let's go!" He yelled. Dean glanced at Jesse, back at the corner, and then started walking towards the car.

"What was that?" Jesse asked, as Dean sat in the driver's seat.

"I don't know. Just thought I saw something." He answered. Jesse narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Then the look disappeared from his face. Dean didn't notice anything.

"Dean, I need to make a quick stop before we go back to the hotel room." Jesse inveigled.

"Okay." Dean said, raising his eyebrow a little, but not suspecting anything.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Castiel poked his head out from behind the corner of the restaurant. He was having a lot of close calls tonight. Dean almost saw him. Now Castiel quickly followed the _Acafellas_ as they drove away. He noticed how strange it was when instead of driving towards the hotel, they stopped at an empty crossroads.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked timidly from the back.

"This isn't the hotel." Nate observed.

"What the hell are we doing here, Jesse?" Dean asked, sounding a little irritated.

"_No more questions. Sit in the car and don't come out." _Jesse sang. Immediately, the three men fell silent. Jesse got out of the car, and knelt at the crossroads. Dean, Blaine, and Nate looked on curiously.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Dean said. This was giving him a sour feeling in his gut. Suddenly, he jumped as a woman appeared next to Jesse.

"I hope you know I don't give refunds." The woman spoke, sounding annoyed. She scrutinized Jesse like he was a pesky mosquito flying around her face.

"I-I have a little problem." Jesse explained. Dean had never seen him look so nervous.

"Do you have Dean Winchester?" The woman asked.

"Yes! He's in the car." Jesse pointed. Dean tensed as the woman leered at him. Then she burst into laughter.

"This is too perfect." She walked away from Jesse and towards Dean. He instinctively moved back as she opened the car door, and gawked at him.

"Remember me?" She asked. He stared at her like she was crazy. She laughed and then her eyes became black. Dean jumped.

"What's wrong? Never seen a demon before?" She purred.

"I wiped his memory." Jesse explained.

"I can see that." She commented.

"W-What the hell Jesse?! Her eyes just changed color!" Dean exclaimed. He had the urge to stab a knife into her chest.

"_It's alright, I'm here. Just sleep and forget this ever happened…"_ Jesse sang. Halfway through Dean blacked out. This made the demon laugh harder.

"Just wait until I tell everyone about this." She giggled.

"Alright, you can laughed about it after you _help_ me!" Jesse yelled, losing his temper. She stopped laughing, and raised an eyebrow at Jesse.

"I already helped you. I gave you your little singing group in exchange for your soul, and for you to take Dean Winchester out of my hair." She laughed at that, then she got serious again. "So what is the problem?"

"The problem is I think that the people you warned me about are here." When Jesse said this the demon froze and looked concerned.

"Sam Winchester? And the angel Castiel?" The demon asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah. I think so." The demon thought for a second.

"It's simple, just brainwash them too. I'm not sure how well it'll work on an angel, but you'll have to try."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Kill him." The demon said. Jesse looked a little horrified. He swallowed loudly.

"Kill an angel? How?"

"With this." The demon shoved a knife into his hand. Jesse stared at it.

"Quit freaking out. You'll use the hypnotic singing powers I've given you, brainwash them both (kill them if you have to), have your singing group or whatever, and I'll come collect your soul, and I'll come collect Dean. That was the deal." The demon stated. Jesse stared at the cold knife in his hand, and then gripped it tightly. He had made up his mind.

"Alright, I'll do it." He looked up and the demon was gone. He hid the knife in his shirt and returned to the car. He shook Dean awake.

"Ohh man. What happened? I had a weird dream. I think an angel was in it…"

"You were just really tired after the concert, and fell asleep." Jesse lied.

"While driving?" Dean asked. Jesse stared at him forcing a smile.

"Yes." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Wow. It's lucky we're alright." Dean exclaimed, shocked that they didn't end up in a horrible car crash.

"Let's get back to the hotel room." Jesse said. They pulled away from the crossroads and drove away. Castiel had seen enough. He quickly flew back to Sam, appearing over him in the hotel room.

"Sam." Castiel said. Sam jumped and fell off the chair he was sitting on.

"Castiel!" Sam said, clutching his pounding heart.

"It was a crossroads demon."

"What?"

"Jesse made a deal with a crossroads demon for a hypnotic voice, and a successful a capella group, in exchange his soul, and keeping Dean hostage." Castiel explained.

"A crossroads demon? They have that kind of power?"

"Apparently so."

"But why would the demon care about Dean?"

"The demon made it seem like she knew Dean. Probably an old grudge."

"So we kill the demon?"

"We could. But there may be another way."

"Hm?"

"It seems like if Jesse can't keep up his end of the deal, then the entire deal is off. If we were able to break the spell's hold on Dean, then Jesse would lose his power and the deal would be off."

"Sounds simple enough."

"I overheard one more thing."

"Oh no."

"Jesse is aware of our presence. He's planning to brainwash us too." Castiel explained. Sam thought about that for a moment. He remembered all those screaming fangirls and shuddered.

"Got it. So we wear ear plugs." Sam suggested.

"How are we going to bring Dean back to his senses?" Castiel asked.

"Play some rock'n'roll? Try to help conjure up his memories? We'll figure it out when we get there."

"Very well." Castiel agreed.

"Alright. Let's go kidnap Dean. Or rekidnap?" Sam asked. Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Chapter 5! We are on a roll, and getting close to the end :(. But don't worry, there's still more! Keep R & R!**

Sam and Castiel waited outside the _Acafellas _stage door. It seemed the _Acafellas_ were packing up quickly to move onto the next stop on their tour, although they were scheduled to stay here for another night. Jesse really just wanted to try to lose Sam and Castiel. It wasn't working.

"I'll quickly scope out the inside." Castiel said. He disappeared and then reappeared a moment later.

"They're all in the dressing room packing their things. No one else except a few stage hands milling about." He reported. Sam acknowledged him.

"Alright. Let's go." They snuck in and crept to the dressing room. No one saw them. Sam listened in on the conversation going on in the room.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Dean asked.

"I told you, a better gig came up." Jesse answered.

"Yeah, but we need to leave right now, _tonight?_ I thought we were going to rehearse _Dancing Queen _after dinner?"

"We can rehearse when we get there." Jesse retorted. Sam decided now was a good time. He nodded at Castiel, who started making the lights flicker on and off dramatically with his angel powers. Sam used his dagger to make a scraping noise on the wall.

"Do you hear that?" Blaine asked inside the dressing room.

"Blaine, Nate, stay here. I'm going to investigate. _Dean_ _don't leave_." Jesse commanded.

"Whoa. Okay. Calm down." Dean said. Castiel could picture Dean putting his hands up defensively. Jesse peeked his head out of the door, and held up his flashlight. Sam and Castiel slunk into the shadows. Jesse walked right past them. Then they crept up to the dressing room door.

Sam slammed the door opened, causing Blaine and Nate to jump.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked. Or maybe it was Nate. Who knows?

"Is that a knife?" The other asked in horror. Sam and Castiel looked around.

"Where's Dean?" Suddenly Sam was slammed with a guitar. He fell to the floor. Castiel froze in shock.

"Dean?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked, holding up the guitar defensively. "And what do you want?"

"We just want to talk." Sam explained as he got up from the floor, rubbing his head in pain.

"Then why did you bring _daggers?_" Dean demanded.

"Just put the guitar down and we'll explain." Sam said calmly.

"Put the guitar down? Put the _daggers_ down!"

"Alright, alright." Sam said. He nodded at Castiel who lowered his dagger too. Sam slowly started to approach Dean. So did Castiel.

"You two aren't really crew members are you?" Dean asked as Castiel and Sam slowly got closer.

"No. We're not."

"Why have you been following me?"

"Because we need to talk to you." Sam said. He and Castiel were less than a foot away from Dean now. Dean still had his guard up.

"What about?"

"It's a little hard to explain." Castiel reached his hand out to touch Dean. Just as he put his hand on his arm, Jesse burst through the door.

"You two!" He hissed. As Dean was distracted, Castiel and Sam grabbed him, just as Castiel disappeared, bringing Dean and Sam with him. Jesse stood glaring at the empty space before him.

"Whaa?" Dean exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in strange motel room. "Where? How? What?!"

"Let us explain." Sam said.

"We were just in the dressing room, and now we…we're not…" Dean gaped at the motel room.

"Dean. You are not an a cappella singer."

"What?"

"Jesse brainwashed you with his singing to be part of his a cappella group. He made a deal with a demon to have a hypnotic voice and a successful a cappella group."

"Excuse me?"

"This isn't working. I'm putting the rock'n'roll music on." Sam said, angrily pressing the play button. _Bad Company _came on. Dean stood there, not moving.

"What is it I'm supposed to be listening to?" He asked. Sam brushed his hands through his hair in disbelief.

"The Impala." Castiel suggested. Sam perked up. He grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him into the parking lot. Then he shoved him into the driver's seat. Dean sat bewildered.

"What do you want?!" He begged.

"This is not reversing Jesse's spell." Castiel commented.

"Really? I had no idea." Sam said, losing his temper a little.

"It's very clear that he still cannot remember anything." Castiel said, completely missing Sam's sarcasm. Sam felt bad, but did not correct him.

"Hm…what if we got Jesse to reverse his own spell?"

"How will we do that?" Sam and Castiel exchanged tacit glances. Sam motioned to the trunk of the car which held the weapons. He also pulled out some ear plugs, which he handed to Castiel.

"Why do you have ear plugs in the trunk?" Castiel asked.

"It's kind of hard to sleep while Dean is singing along with the radio." Sam explained. Castiel nodded.

"Come on Dean." Sam said, pulling Dean out of the car and gave him a pair of ear plugs too. Then Castiel transported them back to the _Acafellas_ dressing room. They appeared in the middle of the empty room.

"Hm. No one's here." Sam observed. The silence of the room was smashed by the dull thud of a guitar against Sam's head (for the second time that night). He fell face-first on the floor; his hands lay limply at his side. Castiel turned and raised his hands to deflect the guitar. But Blaine shattered a bottle at his head from behind, knocking him out. Dean was left standing bewildered.

"Oh thank God you got them. Those two were maniacs." Dean said. Neither Jesse nor Blaine said anything, but Blaine looked a little nervous.

"So, um, are we going to call the police or something?" Dean asked.

"Not quite." Jesse said. Goosebumps appeared on Dean's neck. Unfortunately Dean did not anticipate Nate using the bass guitar to knock him unconscious. Jesse looked the three unconscious men over.

"Tie them up, and tell me when they wake up."


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER! :'(. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all had a fun time reading it! Let me know what you thought of it, if you have any stuff you want me to improve upon, or any ideas for a sequel! Also, check out my other supernatural related fanfictions!**

"Oh…my head." Sam groaned as his eyes came into focus.

"Son of a bitch." Dean grunted. It seemed he was awake too.

"Glad you're back to your old self." Castiel said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind." Castiel said, disappointed. This not-so-touching moment was interrupted by Jesse.

"Well, well…Looks like everyone is up." He said, menancingly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Can we skip the dramatics?" He asked. Jesse frowned.

"You won't be so sassy once I've erased your memories and made you one of my singing slaves." He replied, and then laughed manically. Sam shivered at the thought.

"Good thing we wore these earplugs." Castiel said. Jesse raised his eyebrows, and snapped his fingers. Blaine and Nate appeared and took out their ear plugs. Sam shot Cas a glare, but found he couldn't really be mad at Cas.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Dean yelled in frustration.

"It's alright my Deanie Weenie. Once I erase your memories again you won't have to worry." Jesse said, lightly tracing his finger along Dean's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me! And I am not your Deanie Weenie!" Dean growled. Castiel smiled. Jesse scowled and grabbed a microphone. He cleared his throat.

"What do we do?" Dean asked, deciding maybe these two strangers were right about Jesse.

"Maybe if we block him out, we won't be able to hear him." Sam suggested.

_"__Silence…" _Jesse sang. And suddenly Dean and Sam couldn't talk.

"Sam? Dean?" Castiel asked. Jesse's voice didn't seem to work on him because he was an angel.

_"__Stop resisting. Forget all your memories. Your will is under my control." _Sam and Dean stopped struggling.

"Sam! Dean! Hold on!" Castiel said as he struggled in the ropes. He almost had the knot untied. Jesse was still singing. Castiel was ready to punch his stupid assbutt face in. He finally undid the knot, and stood up victoriously. He remembered what Sam said, about overpowering Jesse. He saw the guitar laying on the ground and picked it up. He had no idea how to play, but that didn't matter.

"Hey, Jesse." He said, and strummed the strings. "Shut your cakehole." He said, in the wise words of Dean.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"I told you to _shut up._" Castiel rifted.

_"__Who do you think you are trying to tell me to stop singing?" _Jesse sang into the microphone. Cas strummed on the guitar even louder.

_"__I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord!"_ Cas sang back. Jesse laughed.

_"__You really think you can outsing me?"_

_"__You're so pathetic you had to make a deal with a deemooon…" _Castiel rifted. Jesse was offended.

_"__I can still stab you with this angel kniiiiife."_

_"__You're just upset cause I can sing louder and better than you." _

_"__Oh yyeeeaaah?" _Jesse sang louder.

_"__Ohhh yeaaahh." _Cas sang back challengingly.

"_NO you can't"_

_"__Yes I can."_

_"__NO YOU can't."_

_"__YES I can."_

_"__NO YOU CAN'T"_

_"__YES I CAN."_

_"__NO YOU CAN't!"_

_"__YES I CAAAN!"_

_"__No you…"_ Jesse took a large breath. "CAAA-" His voice cracked horribly and he broke into a coughing fit.

"No. My…My voice!" Jesse cried hoarsely. "This can't be happening! What if I have NODES? You ruined my VOICE." And he had another coughing fit.

"That's what happens when you mess with my Deanie Weenie. I-I mean my friends." Cas blushed a little. Then he grabbed Jesse by the throat.

"Now put them back to normal." He growled. Jesse swallowed nervously and then nodded his head vigorously. Castiel let him go. He coughed and then sang weakly, "_Return to your normal selves. You will have all your memories back."_

"And you will no longer have any control over them." Castiel added. Jesse scowled, and then saw the look on Castiel's face and added, _"You will no longer obey me."_

Sam and Dean blinked a few times and then gazed around disoriented.

"My head hurts like a Son of a Bitch." Dean said. "And I had the weirdest dream."

"What happened…oh, Castiel!" Sam said, understanding that Jesse was defeated. "You did it! For a moment I was sure we would be singing puppets for all eternity."

"Yes. But one question remains." Castiel added.

"Wait. Can someone fill me in please?" Dean asked, because he did not remember anything that had happened.

"Where did Jesse get that knife? A mere demon could not have gotten hold of one, and would not have given it away so easily." Castiel answered, ignoring Dean.

"What are you trying to say?" Sam asked.

"I'm saying I don't think Jesse made a deal with a demon. Come on. Let's go release Blaine and Nate and then we'll confront this demon." So Jesse released Blaine and Nate, who were both very confused. Sam lied and said they had gotten really drunk at a concert and passed out. He pointed them to the nearest train station. Then Castiel dragged Jesse with them as they slid into the car. Sam filled Dean in on what had happened. And then Sam had to talk Dean out of beating Jesse to a pulp…for now.

"We're here." Jesse said. They climbed out and surveyed the crossroads.

"Now, summon the demon." Castiel commanded. Jesse nodded and then murmured some Latin gibberish. The demon appeared.

"What is it now?" She hissed. Then she saw the Winchesters and Castiel.

"You failed sooner than I thought you would." She scowled. Sam clutched the demon knife and held it against her throat.

"You're no demon, so what are you?" He asked. The woman raised an eyebrow. Sam jerked back in shock as her face began to morph into a familiar one.

"ZACHARIAH?" They exclaimed in unison. Zachariah gave them a smug look.

"The one, the only."

"So that's it. You wanted to take advantage of Jesse by using him to get Dean to say yes!" Sam said, connecting the dots.

"Bingo. I didn't really expect it to work in all honesty. But at least I got to make a fool of your brother." He added with a smile.

"You son of a bitch." Dean said, glaring at him. He shot at him pointlessly. The rock salt slashed through the empty air and hit the brick wall. Zachariah reappeared behind them.

"Well, this has certainly been a fun time. But I've got to fly. Till next time." He said, giving them a little wink. With that he disappeared.

"I am going to tear his throat out the next time we meet him!" Dean screamed. Sam sighed.

"Let's just go back to the hotel room." He said, ready for a long sleep.

"Can I beat Jesse up first?" Dean asked. Sam made a cringe face. Dean put his best puppy dog eyes on.

"Oh. All right. Just make it quick."

"W-Wait a second here." Jesse began whimpering. "Dean, we're friends! This was just a friendly joke. A-A joke!"

"Okay. Well, have fun laughing at this then." Dean said, swinging his fist at his face. A few minutes later they strolled out of the crossroads. Dean pointed out the bar across the street.

"Wash away the painful memories?" He asked. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Wash away the painful memories." They began to walk towards the bar.

"I'd better get going." Castiel said.

"Alright. But I have to ask you something Cas." Dean said. Castiel jumped up like a puppy dog.

"Yes Dean?" He said excitedly. This was what he had been waiting for.

"How exactly did you stop Jesse?" Dean said. Castiel's face fell.

"Oh…I just outsang him."

"You? Outsang him?"

"Yes. With a guitar."

"Whoa." Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "We'll have to take you out to Karaoke Night next time." Castiel blushed.

"Alright. But I am glad you're okay. Now I've got to go investigate why angels are masquerading as demons."

"Okay. See ya Cas!"

"Bye Cas!" Sam and Dean waved goodbye, and he disappeared.

"So… Beer?"

"No. I need a _whiskey_."

**YAY! THANKS FOR READING! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review! And check out some of my other supernatural stuff. **


End file.
